For engine cooling systems, a radiator fan, for pulling additional air through the radiator to provide cooling of the coolant, will typically activate when engine coolant temperatures reach a maximum temperature threshold to pull additional air through the radiator to remove heat from the coolant. Overall fuel economy may be impacted by the amount of time the radiator fan is active. Therefore, a need remains for further improvements in systems, apparatus, and methods for controlling radiator louvers to improve fuel economy.